1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tag attaching apparatus and methods, and particularly pinning machines and methods.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Patents relate primarily to pinning machines:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 1,954,287 Flood April 10, 1934 1,971,963 Kohnle August 28, 1934 2,023,045 Flood December 3, 1935 2,914,768 Flood December 1, 1959 3,025,054 Clemens et al March 13, 1962 3,285,604 Parker November 15, 1966 3,357,618 Parker December 12, 1967 3,527,396 Dudley September 8, 1970 3,709,420 Grushon January 9, 1973 3,837,554 Grushon September 24, 1974 ______________________________________
The following U.S. Patents relate primarily to sheet feeders:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 998,012 Keyes et al July 18, 1911 1,034,972 Brown August 6, 1912 1,643,646 Swift September 27, 1927 2,265,007 Ryan December 2, 1941 2,902,279 Spiatto September 1, 1959 3,019,017 Brownsey January 30, 1962 3,029,726 Hampton et al April 17, 1962 ______________________________________